Fullmetal Angel
by iWeird
Summary: I am a Chimera. Sure, I look human but if you look closer, you'll find a pair of wings. T for paranoia if i spelled that right...


Hey Peoples!I'm back with school almost being over (YEAH!) and I will be updating more often hopefully. And yes I will update the other stories. Just so many stories... and another one that should be done soon if I'm not lazy later.

Edit: Someone has told me this should be more "realistic". Do you think I should rewrite? Leave a review with your answer because I want the little readers that I have to like what they are reading...

* * *

I was roughly shoved into a giant dog pound style cage. I slid across the floor and hit my head on the back wall. My back was sore and I felt dizzy as the floor shifted back and forth. "Another failure…" A disappointed sigh came from the man who had shoved me into the cage. He bent down and I saw his face. The face that would give me nightmares for the rest of my life. That is if I can survive this. His glasses had a glare that shrouded his eyes from view and his brown hair messy. As he turned away, I crawled to the locked bars and clung to them, despite the pain in my back. I shook the bars, cursing the drug that he had injected into me before. "Let me go… Please. I'm begging you. Let me go home." He turned and looked me straight in the eyes. They weren't full of pity, they were hard and cold. He looked away and continued on the way to the door. As he closed the door, the room fell into darkness and the scientist man's footsteps got fainter and fainter. I started to weep. My parents. My sister. Are they okay? I fought the urge to fall into unconsciousness in my small prison. If I fell asleep, I may never wake up. The darkness was scary even though I wasn't afraid of the dark since I was 5 but this was different. This darkness was cold and harsh against my eyes. I slid down the side of my prison and after a while of tracing patterns on the floor, I fell into a deep and troubled sleep.

When I awoke, it was still pitch black. There were no windows in the room that I was aware of. I sat there for who knows how long until I heard footsteps again. The scientist was back. He turned on a single light bulb that covered the room in a dark yellow glow. He knelt down and opened my cage. He gave me a PB&J sandwich that I took hungrily. He took out a clip board and started making notes while I glared at him. He reached out and slid his hand down my back and I just noticed that there were two small bumps there. What had he had done while I was drugged? I remember that there was a flash of light but nothing else. What could have happened to me?

About 2 years later….

I don't know how much time I have been held prisoner in here. Seems like eternity. The same routine since the day mysterious flash that gave me the strange bumps happened. Food, get observed by the creepy scientist, get patted on the back. The scientist didn't stop his experiments with me. I have no idea what happened but the scientist has added so many creatures. Like me, I guess. None of them can talk but they look as scared as I do. The scientist comes often to work at his desk at the far side of the room. He was grumbling under his breath and his glasses lay in front of him, forgotten. "What can I show for the state?" He looked up at me. "The three year evolution process isn't finished yet… I can't show her just yet…" He held his head between his hands. He sighed and stood up, grabbed his glasses and left, quietly closing the door behind him. I processed what the guy had said. "Three year process". It hasn't even been three years yet. So I could be 10, 11 or even 12. Would I live my entire life in this cage?

5 days later…

The door opened and a short blond boy and … a giant suit of armor came into the room. "…to his own daughter." The blond one said, clearly disgusted. "Now I have to continue Tucker's work? I hate that bastard, Mustang…." I processed the new information. So the scientist's name was Tucker. Where did he go? Why couldn't he continue? "Brother, we have to. Let's just get started so we can finish quickly." So the armor speaks. It was a higher pitch and sounded like a small boy. That's impossible. A small boy that big? "Fine, Al." The blond one said. The blonde one headed to the bookcase and the armor approached the cages, including mine. "Look at these chimeras brother…" He sounded sad. He looked at each cage, coming down the row methodically. He finally came to the biggest cage at the end; my cage. He looked at me with what seemed to be curiosity. "W-who are you?" I asked my voice raspy from not using it in a long time. He stepped back in surprise. "Hello. Who are you?" He tried to sound gentle but he still sounded a little afraid. "Alex." I responded. "I'm Alp-" Al was interrupted by the blond guy. He stared at me though the iron bars. "Why would Tucker keep a girl along with his experiments? She can talk perfectly fine so that means she's probably not a Chimera." His golden eyes widened as he stared at me through the bars. Chimera? "Brother! Be nice to her. Her name is Alex." Blond guy was shrugged. "I'm Ed. Let's get you out of that cage." The two boys searched around the room until Al had found the keys. Unlocking my cage, I hesitated to go out. It was the first time that I would be out of my cage in so long. Gathering courage, I stood and took a shaky step out of my cage. My legs were weak and I nearly collapsed. Ed caught me and supported me. I had usually just sat in my cage because I had grown taller and I could no longer stand upright in my cage so I just sat on the floor. Ed gave me his red jacket to cover up the rags I was wearing. "Thank you. Both of you." And I smiled for what seemed the first time in my life.

Ed and Al led me outside where there were a lot of Amestrian soldiers stationed around the house. "Fullmetal!" A man about 30 years old with black hair and white gloves strode over to us. "Who is this Fullmetal? I want to hear everything." He demanded. Ed and Al explained to the man how they found me and lots of other things I didn't understand. "May I go to the bathroom?" I asked. The three stopped talking. "Not until Fullmetal gives me his full report."

"I can go on my own." I said and hobbled towards the house. I went into the bathroom and locked the door shut. I slid off Ed's coat and put it on the counter. I bent backwards slowly, my aching limbs finally getting some wiggle room after a long time in my cage. It felt nice just stretching after being trapped for so long. After stretching my arms, legs and back, I stared at myself in the mirror contemplating whether or not I should do it. What the heck? I looked in the cabinet for a pair of scissors. I punctured two holes on the back of my shirt and put it back on. Aligning the holes with two bumps on my back, I sighed. I had tried many times before to do this in my cage but it was too small. I took a deep breath. Whoosh!

They were feathery. They were like raven wings; black as night and just as sleek. I have no idea what happened to me. I looked at my wings; about 14 feet long and the sides barely skimmed the walls. I first noticed them a while after the bright flash of light. Two bumps on my back grew and eventually evolved into a pair of black wings. I would give them a test flight later. After staring in the mirror at my own reflection, I slipped on Ed's coat and went back outside, where the man and the two boys were now having a heated arguement. "Who you calling SMALL?"

Please comment if you want. Ideas, flames, good things are helpful. Also I want to ask if i should continue this story.

~Alex


End file.
